Chapter 101
Take Care is the 101st chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. To help Tsubasa out, Ryu takes her out on a date. Summary Ryu tells Tsubasa that she must kiss him in order for him to save her, confused, she reminds him that she refused him once and questions the meaning behind his words. Ryu reveals to her that her powers will not work him, which leads the latter to turn around and shut him inside the room. Ryu bangs on the door, asking her if she does not find it weird that he is in the Student Council; revealing that it is to protect them for the Witches. Tsubasa opens the door, agreeing with him. However, she refuses to kiss him, as she will only kiss someone she likes. She then asks Ryu for his motives for wishing to help her out, only to be told that he does not want her to rely on her powers. With a smile, she walks away. The following day, Nene sits in the Student Council Office, Toranosuke realizing that Tsubasa lifted the spell she put on her and congratulating Ryu for making her do it. Nene announces that she does not care about Tsubasa anymore, but just then, her teammate, who is still under her control, appears at the Student Council's office and hands Ryu a letter from Tsubasa asking him to meet her on Sunday. Sunday arrives, and Ryu texts Urara on his phone about the date with Tsubasa; believing that Urara may be pissed off due to her short replies. Tsubasa, in a dress, arrives. Ryu ponders what they should do, but before he can say anything Tsubasa asks him to pay attention to her, as she has put on makeup and wore a dress for the first time. However, Ryu can only look at her and remind her that they will only be kissing. Shocked, she changes the topic and tells him that she knows of the perfect place where they can kiss. She takes him to an amusement park, surprising him. She happily heads off to enjoy the attractions, dragging Ryu along. Eventually, however, he grows tired and announces that he will leave. A sadden Tsubasa stops him, asking to get on the last ride with him: a Ferris Wheel. Once they do, she explains to him that this is her dream date for her first kiss. Ryu denotes that she is very feminine for being a sporty girl, to her embarrassment. Regardless, he moves in to kiss her, but she stops him before he can and asks him to clarify what he said about her not needing to use her power. Ryu tells her that once she kisses him, she will be under her own spell; promptly landing a kiss on her lips as she turns to face him. Ryu tells her to lift the spell off her friends, which she agrees to do. Secondly, he tells her to never lose courage, which leads her to tears as she obeys his orders. A few days later, Nene and Tsubasa speak, the former being told by the latter that she is no longer using her powers. Before she leaves the room, she tells Ryu that they should go on another date, angering Nene as Ryu denies the offer. Moments later, Toranosuke calls for Ryu's attention, only to be told to sit, which he and Jin do. They then begin to lick him when he issues another order, leading Nene to claim that this Witch power will not work as a shield. Characters in Order of Appearance #Tsubasa Konno #Ryu Yamada #Nene Odagiri #Toranosuke Miyamura #Ogawa #Jin Kurosaki Abilities used Witch Powers *Submission Witch Killer Powers * Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12